Stitches
by pigtailedprincess
Summary: Aiden-verse. Aiden messes up and hurts herself, and after stitches needs to answer to Daddy. Warning: Graphic descriptions of stitches and self harm, and spanking.
1. Chapter 1

A few days later Sam and Aiden had finished their homework and were watching television when Sam's phone rang, he got up and went over to the table where his phone was sitting to answer it.

"Hello? Hey Dad… How's the hunt? Oh, what was that we needed to research? One sec let me grab a pen." He turned away from his cell, "Di? Can I borrow a pen and paper?"

"Yeah sure," Aiden said.

"Ok Dad what was that? A Vetala? Oh tell Caleb we say hey. Ok we'll look into it. Bye." Sam hung up, he ripped the page out of Aiden's notebook and picked it up to put it away, when a paper fell out, Sam bent down to pick it up and began to skim, "Di! You didn't tell me you got your report back! And you got a B! Congratulations! Wait a minute… Majority of this isn't your writing style! Di! Who'd you copy?"

"I didn't! Well I copied some. But I edited." Aiden said quickly, getting defensive.

"Cheating is cheating Aiden, you know better." Sam sighed, sitting down at the table.

"Well if I didn't I wouldn't have finished in time and would have had to turn it in late, and without this report on the books my grade was so low that a late assignment would mean that my teacher would contact Daddy!" Aiden cried.

"Di… You lied to me, told me that you were almost done with the book at lunch." Sam stated.

"I was almost done with the book, and almost done editing a book report." Aiden shrugged. "I never lied, just didn't tell the whole truth."

"Kiddo, I'm not asking you to tell me everything, believe me, I'm pretty sure that I don't want to know everything-"

"That's very accurate." Aiden commented softly.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Figured, but I'm also asking you to follow ground rules so that we both don't get our asses beat."

"I do prefer my ass unbeat…" Aiden mumbled.

"I know." Sam chuckled, "However, I thought that I made myself very clear when I said I would turn you over my knee if I ever caught you cheating."

"Well technically you didn't catch me cheating; you caught me after the fact." Aiden rationalized.

"Tough." Sam said. "Now if you would come here?"

"On one condition," Aiden said.

"Aiden, you're hardly four eleven, I could drag your scrawny ass over here I was just hoping I wouldn't have too." Sam sighed.

"Coming, coming!" Aiden scurried over to Sam.

"Good girl, now, I think we've talked plenty unless you have something more to add." Sam said, "Otherwise let's get down to business."

"What'cha gonna do after we're done here?" Aiden asked softly.

"I'll tell you when I figure it out." Sam shrugged, "Come on now."

Aiden stood between Sam's legs, and he undid her jeans and lowered her over his lap. Soon a volley of swats fell upon a struggling Aiden's bum, and soon after Sam let her up, he scooped up the crying girl and sat her on his knee and held her against his chest.

"Shh, Di, it's alright, it's all ok." Sam murmured.

"But what if it isn't ok Sammy, what if you tell Daddy? He'll spank me again for sure!" Aiden sounded flustered.

"Relax kiddo, I reached a decision, what happens with me stays with me, I won't tell Dad if you won't. But that'll only work if your teacher doesn't find out." Sam reassured Aiden.

"She doesn't keep copies of our work, so it's all good." Aiden said, hugging Sam tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean drove up to the middle school, having picked up Sam at the high school and the bags at the motel room, and leaving Sam in the car with strict instructions not to run off, walked in the door.

"Can I help you?" A snide woman at the front desk asked as Dean walked up.

"Um, yeah, I'm here to pick up my sister Aiden Winchester? Our dad called earlier? Rumor has it she's in the nurse's office." Dean said.

"Of course, can you sign for her here?" The woman handed him an early dismissal sheet, "We had her get her things and wait with the nurse, in her office, which is down the hall to your left, the third door on the right."

"Ok thank you ma'am." Dean said walking down the left hall. He rapped on the nurse's office door.

A woman in scrubs opened the door, "Are you here for Aiden?"

"Yep, got Sammy in the car, now I've gotta grab the baby." Dean chuckled.

"Dean?" Aiden's voice came from inside the room.

"Hey sugar," Dean chuckled. "Ready to go get stiches?"

"No." Aiden sulked.

"Come in and get her," The nurse said, letting Dean into the small office.

Aiden sat on a small exam table, tenderly holding a gauze covered wrist. Her backpack sat on the floor at her feet as did her bloodstained, blue over-shirt.

"Aide? Is that my shirt?" Dean asked gesturing to the garment.

"Maybe…" Aiden said, looking at her toes.

"Great. Is there anything I should know before I take her? About her wrist that is?" Dean asked the nurse.

"Well I'm obligated to tell you that the wound appears self-inflicted," The nurse said as Aiden groaned, "It appears ¾ inches deep, and wide enough to possibly require stitches if the butterflies aren't stopping the bleeding enough. She excused herself from math class to go to the restroom, and when she came back about 10 minutes later, she appeared a tad skittish, then her teacher noticed the blood staining her shirt and sent her down to me. One moment, Aiden dear, let me see that wrist."

"Ok," Aiden sighed.

The nurse removed Aiden's hand from her wrist and unwrapped the gauze, "Uh hunh, appears to still be bleeding a little, I would go to the hospital and get stiches."

"Ok, thank you!" Dean said as the nurse rewrapped Aiden's wrist, telling her to keep pressure on it. "I'll grab your bag, and my shirt kiddo."

"Thanks Dean." Aiden smiled shyly. Dean knelt down and slung Aiden's bag over his shoulder and grabbed the over shirt.

"Come on kiddo, let's go back to Sammy before he runs off." Dean said leading Aiden out of the school.

Dean and Aiden met Sam at the car and Dean helped Aiden into the backseat, "Keep pressure on it baby, I've got a rag up front if you need it."

"Ok," Aiden sighed.

"How bad?" Sam asked.

"Not too bad, but bad enough." Dean said, "About ¾ deep."

"Damn girl, you want your ass beat with a stitched up wrist?" Sam asked as Dean drove off.

"I didn't mean for it to be this bad…" Aiden mumbled, letting Dean's cassettes lull her to peace.

"Let her be Sammy." Dean said, sensing that Aiden was tensing.

"It's Sam."


	3. Chapter 3

About an hour or so later they pulled into a motel parking lot.

"I don't wanna go in." Aiden said.

"Tough." Dean sighed and tossed Sam a key, "Sammy get the bags, room 115."

"Dean!" Aiden cried as her brother scooped her up and followed Sam into the motel.

Sam opened the door and their dad got up from the table.

"Hey Sammy," John said, trying to give Sam a hug which was shrugged off.

"It's Sam."

"Ok. Dean put your sister down here." He gestured to a chair, "What's the story?"

"Do you want Aiden to tell or me to recite what the nurse told me?" Dean asked.

"Oh let's hear both while I stitch her up, Dean what did the nurse say about the cut?" John questioned.

"Self-inflicted, about ¾ deep, wide enough to need butterflies and still be bleeding." Dean reported.

"Ok then, baby I'm gonna take off the gauze." John said removing the gauze, "Alrighty, we're still bleeding, gonna take off the butterflies now Aiden."

Aiden winced as her father removed the steri-strips, "Ow! Daddy!"

"Aiden… hush, you can take a little pain, you'll get some whiskey for the stitches." John reassured. "Ok, yeah, ¾ is about right, that needs stitches. Dean grab me some whiskey."

Dean grabbed a bottle of whiskey and handed it to his dad. Aiden took a sip then John poured some over the cut. He then took out some floss and a needle, he burned the tip of his needle and threaded it, then began to stich up his ten year old's wrist as she took slow and infrequent sips of whiskey.

"All done" John said tying off the thread and putting a piece of gauze over the cut. "So what happened? Aiden then Dean."

"Well… I was having a bad day so I excused myself to the bathroom and took out my pocket knife and cut, and kept cutting till the red didn't stop, then I put pressure on it and a band aid, and went back to class. But soon the blood started to come and seep through my shirt and the teacher noticed and sent me to the nurse. I'm sorry Daddy…" Aiden trailed off.

"It's ok baby, Dean."

"Well she covered most of it, She was in the bathroom about ten minutes, and bled all over my shirt." Dean sighed.

"I see." John sighed, "Aiden, what did I say last year about this cutting thing?"

"Not to do it?" Aiden asked.

"Well, yes. But what was the consequence." John grimaced.

"I'd get a spanking…" Aiden mumbled.

"Yep. Dean, Sam, go grab some food. Give Aiden and me some time." John said sending Dean and Sam out.

"Got it." Dean said grabbing the room key and Sam and leaving.

"So, anything else to say for yourself?" John asked.

"No sir…" Aiden sighed.

"Ok, come here." John said patting his lap.

"Pants?" Aiden asked softly.

"Yup." John ordered.

Aiden lowered her jeans revealing her scarred thighs and black underwear. John took her bandaged wrist gently and tipped her over his lap. He raised his hand and began his volley of swats. Harder and harder John's hand rained down on Aiden's bum as she squirmed and cried.

"Daddy! Stop!" Aiden cried.

"You are in no place to giving orders baby." John said sighing. He raised his knee and added a handful of spanks to her sit spots. A few minutes later John let her up and held her on his lap. He brushed the tears off her rosy cheeks and reassured her that everything was ok.

"Daddy are you cross?" Aiden asked, not looking him in the eye.

"No baby, I'm not cross, a bit disappointed however." John said tipping up her chin.

"How come?" Aiden questioned quietly.

"Because you didn't come to me for help, because you didn't go to your brother's for help, and because you gave in and hurt yourself." John sighed.

"It's not your problem Daddy," Aiden stated.

"You're my problem Aiden, I promised your mother I'd take care of you and therefor you became my problem." John said.

"Really?" Aiden asked.

"Really baby."


End file.
